Celebrity Character Profile: Nicky Hilton
. ---- ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ---- . . ---- ---- ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ---- ---- . - - . . . . . . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Nicky Hilton' ---- . . PLAYER: . Celeb_Courtney, REQUESTED BY: . Celeb_Courtney, ADMIN: . Celeb_Courtney, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- __, :::: -- Paris Hilton, :::: -- __, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Background:' . Nicky Hilton net worth is estimated at $20 million. Being the great-granddaughter of Conrad Hilton of Hilton Hotels fame and sister to Paris Hilton, Nicky Hilton has definitely been blessed with a kickstart to her life and career. Born with wealth aplenty, Nicky was able to boldly foray into whatever thrilled her heart and today she has won fair bit of success as a model and a fashion designer. She has also been the locus of attention in the social circles of New York. Nicky Hilton has had successful business ventures and a fairly successful modeling career. But most of her wealth comes from her monumental inheritance. She is entitled to the chain of Hilton Hotels which were started by her great grandfather, Conrad Hilton. Nicky has modeled for Lucire, the underwear line Antz Pantz and Anand Jon, apart from appearing on hundreds of glossy mag spreads. She has her own clothing line and has designed handbags for the Japanese Samantha Thavasa company. In 2006, she also added her own to the hotel-heiress image by entering a partnership to open two Nicky O Hotels in Miami and Chicago. Having been introduced at a very young age in socialite circles, Nicky spends a lot of time, money and energy in socializing. She is a regular at several high-profile events - fashion shows, awards ceremonies, concerts, dances, races, movie premieres and most importantly, nightclubs. She is also an avid traveler having traveled quite extensively in the advanced world from Tokyo to Milan and New York to Rome. She recently listed her mansion at Los Angeles for nearly $3 million. There is no count of the famous brands and products she uses but she definitely drives around in the Range Rover. She also attends several fundraisers and charities along with her sibling, Paris. Her areas of concern include child welfare, disaster relief and betterment of Africa. For these causes, she supports 9 different charities. Born as an heiress to a hotel empire, Nicky Hilton made conscious efforts to break away from the 'heiress' image and build one of her own right. She graduated in 2001 and took courses at the Fashion Institute of Technology, though she does not have a formal degree. She was exposed to lot of social activity by her zealous mother and her clout won her photoshoots with the glossy magazines like Vanity Fair, FHM and Vogue. She quickly turned into an extraordinary socialite attending all big time events in the Big Apple 'New York City'. She definitely did some excellent modeling for Anand Jon but her tryst with fashion did not end there. Samantha Thavasa requested her assistance in designing bags which become a rampaging hit among celebrities like Britney Spears, Pamela Anderson and Tara Reid. She is famous for her partying and often fills up the gossip columns of many tabloids and mags. She was married for 3 months to businessman Todd Andrew Meister before it was anulled in 2004. She was in a relationship with David Katzenberg for 4 years till 2011. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . Measurements: 34-24-35 Body Weight: 120 lbs (54 kg) Height: 5′ 7″ (170 cm) Bust Size: 34B Dress Size: 6 Shoe Size: 10 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . __________ . :::::::: -- Black Land Rover ''Range Rover'' SUV, . - Nicky Hilton Range Rover.jpg Nicky Hilton gets ticket.jpg - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Paris-Hilton-Paris-Nicky-Hilton.jpg|Paris & Nicky Hilton Paris-Hilton-Nicky-Hilton-Ferrari.jpg|Paris & Nicky Hilton Nicky Hilton Bikini 03.jpg Nicky Hilton Bikini 04.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CELEBRITY CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities